Damn you Spock
by Meakashi Gosterful
Summary: When Spock finally does something shocking enough to reveal his feelings for Jim, all hell breaks loose. Yeah, the stories have been combined.
1. Damn You Spock

A/n I know I didn't finish the other fic… but I decided to write this as 1:18 in the morning. Oh and I final have seen all but one of the movies and read the first twelve books. Therefore, my knowledge of the Trekkyness is vastly improved. Oh, and I'm sorry to the reviewers who left reviews on Releasing Tension. As you can obviously tell, I combined them, since I kept getting ideas. So…yeah, you got a four-chapter story, instead of four one-shots that were all related. I'm sorry if it's seems a little rough a transition from this chapter to the second. But I wrote DYS without any intention to write a sequel. But I got requests. And sorry, I'm so rambling aren't I? Ah well. For those of you who read it the first time, I tweaked the last paragraph. As you can see, it actually is one now!

Damn you Spock

'Damn you Spock. Can't you show even a tad bit of emotion at what just happened?" Jim snapped, half angrily. They were in Jim's quarters, and it was evening by the Enterprise's time. The half Vulcan was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, eyes narrowed in concentration, hands folded together as he contemplated the next move he would make. Jim was almost in check, but he didn't know it. He had been too emotionally distracted by what Spock had just done.

Jim sighed in frustration and glared at his first officer through his glass of Romulan Ale. His fingers trembled and his eyes narrowed as he finally caught onto the little game. "You know, Bones was right about you. You are a pointy eared hobgoblin." By the way his pieces were arranged, he could tell he was about to lose.

Spock stared at Jim expressionlessly and a note of genuine confusion entered his voice as he wondered this. "Right about what? I don't see how the Doctor is involved with this." Spock stared at Jim, and finally understood. "Oh you mean about me and my inner fights?" he asked distractedly. He never even noticed that Jim had reached over his shoulder for something until he found himself staring down the barrel of a really old musket. "Um Captain?" Spock asked, fighting to keep that Vulcan calm about him. "It was just a kiss Jim." He said, wondering what had gone wrong.

"Damn you Spock, can't you even have an emotional kiss? Even Vulcans should be able to do that sometimes." For the nth time Jim wondered why he was attracted to this particular race. Females, or males for that matter. He lowered the gun and glared at Spock. "It wasn't the fact that you kissed me, it was the WAY you kissed me. Gah, I can see why you never got engaged." Jim continued to mumble under his breath and as he did, he felt Spock's long slender fingers at his temple.

Spock initiated the mind meld with relative ease. After all, he and Jim had melded so many times it was almost second nature to both of them. Releasing one hand, he cupped Jim's chin and tilted his head towards him. He gently made contact with Jims' lips and slowly deepened the kiss. He felt Jim melt beneath him and he followed Jim's thoughts with his own. Opening his eyes, he released Jim and stood straight. "Is that better Jim?" he asked, and left the room quietly.

Staring bitterly after Spock, Jim could only whisper three words. "Damn you Spock." His eyes followed his friend out of the room, and as the doors whooshed shut, he could only sigh and lightly touch his tingling mouth.


	2. Releasing Tension

A/n A lot of the reviewers for DYS (Damn you Spock… for all of the readers who were wondering) wanted a sequel, and frankly, I couldn't come up with one to save my life. I think, finally, that I have.

Releasing Tension

When Jim entered the bridge, he immediately glanced around to take a roll call. "Where's Spock?" he asked, addressing this to the entire crew. Sulu glanced over and shrugged. "I thought he was with you sir?" he said, shooting Chekov a look. Jim sighed and sank into the well-padded chair. His lips still tingled, even though the kiss had been well over a week ago, and he had yet to see hide or hair of the Vulcan. _I wonder if he was even serious about that kiss…_Kirk wondered idly. His hair stood on end as he felt a hand on the back on his neck. Yelping, he whipped his head around so fast that he heard a pop. Wincing, he glared at the very subject of his thoughts.

"Mr. Spock. How nice of you to finally show up on the bridge. Tell me, have you completed analyzing that asteroid?" Jim said, eyeing the hand warily, still wondering why Spock had chosen to sneak up on him like that. He favored Spock with a glare, before turning his attention to meet Spock's unflinching gaze. Spock let one eyebrow rise, before removing his hand.

"Well Captain. I've been working the night shifts, so as to avoid most of the crowds and busy schedules of the crew. I have the data you required." Spock said, clasping both hands behind his back. His eyebrow stayed up, however, and it took all he had not to smile. He was known for his non-emotional demeanor, and he couldn't ruin it now. "If I may Captain, but you seem tense. Would you like to join me in the gym to release some tension?"

Jim glared at Spock before pulling himself out of his chair. "Mr. Sulu you have the con." He said, following Spock into the turbo lift. Turning to speak, however, he found the Vulcan stopping the lift. Turning to face Jim, he blinked then relaxed visibly. "I am sorry that I seem to be dodging you. I needed time to think about that kiss." Taking a step towards Jim, Spock held out one hand. "May I have your thoughts?" he asked, but he took them anyways.

'_Why hasn't he spoken to me? Dammit Jim you screwed up. Wait… he can read these thoughts. Hey! Get out of my head Spock_!' Jim managed to think, right before another fiery kiss took not only his breath, but the words as well. Surrendering to Spock, Jim hesitatingly put one arm around his Vulcan friend and kept the contact. In a most un-Vulcan-like manner, Spock dominated the kiss, driving Jim against the wall. Breaking the kiss, he gently withdrew from Jim's mind and waited.

"Wow… Dammit! Here I've been waiting ALL week, just to speak to you, and the first thing you do to me is to kiss the hell out of me? Is this fair?" Jim asked, as soon as he caught his breath. The lift started moving again, and Jim glared at Spock as he waited for an answer.

"It is fair Jim. Here you've always thought of me as the unfeeling one. Well, I think you were grossly underestimating me." Spock replied evenly, staring at the wall. His hands started for their position behind his back before he managed to stop them.

Jim blinked. "Oh damn. There you go again. Can you just act like the Spock we all know? For just a minute? Let me collect my thoughts maybe? Without you assisting me thank you very much." He added, glaring at the hand that started for his head again.

Two hours later

Jim sat in his desk chair, tenser then when he had left the gym. After getting tossed into the wall and into the mat a few times, he had told Spock off and had headed up here, to think. So deep in thought was he, that he never noticed the door opening. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, so as to meditate. For the second time that day, he felt Spock's hot hands land on his shoulders, but this time they massaged them, teasing the aches away.

Jim shifted a little bit, before relaxing into Spock's hands. He let the hands knead into his shoulders, before realizing that for the second time that day Spock had snuck up on him. Without opening his eyes, he addressed Spock. " How do you do that?"

Spock, who had been leaning over Jim, whispered right into his ear. "Well, I can show you later if you'd like." A series of delicious shivers ran down Jim's spine as Spock's warm breath rushed over his ear. It took every ounce of self-control for Jim not to tackle Spock right then and there. He turned to face him, and blinked. "I… would like that." Jim managed, before he totally lost control. Reaching over, he yanked Spock down to meet his kiss, trying to control Spock and him at the same time.

Spock, with mild surprise, allowed himself to be kissed quite well, and he shut his eyes. He could feel his blood starting to heat, and he tried to pull away from Jim, so as to not hurt him. Jim threw an arm around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, forcing Spock to his knees. Spock fought back with a vigor that could only come from a Vulcan, his tongue flirting with Jim's. He opened his eyes, and suddenly, their eyes met.

Each searching the other's soul, as though asking if he should stop. Spock saw a depth of humanity and love in Jim's eyes that he had never seen. In return, Jim finally got into that Vulcan heart of Spocks, seeing what he did, and feeling what Spock did. Spock jerked away for a second. "Jim…" he managed, climbing to his feet as he did. "I cannot give you what it is that you want from me." He said, his voice tinged with sadness. For the second time in a week, Spock turned and walked away from Jim, without another word, leaving Jim to stare slack-jawed after his friend and partner.


	3. Confusing Captions

A/N Aight, this is part three in what is now a series. Part four is almost finished, and I thought I better get this part up before the last one is completely done. Read Damn You Spock and Releasing Tension before you read this if you want the whole picture.

Confusing Captions

Jim wasn't about to let Spock walk out completely out of his life for the day. After he 'd be left alone in his cabin, he'd followed the Vulcan back to his room and pressed the buzzer next to the door. He waited a few seconds, then was rather surprised when a small view screen nearby buzzed. When Spock's face appeared on the screen, however, Jim wasn't surprised at all.

"Excuse me, but I'm not in at the moment. Please state your name and reason for wanting to reach me, and I shall find you as soon as possible." Spock's face wavered for a second as Jim said his name, then a new screen came up. "Captain, I am terribly sorry, but I cannot, and will not, discuss what I meant in your cabin. As for our relationship, I prefer to think of us as Captain and his first officer. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Spock, I know you can hear me! I don't know how you jury-rigged this, but I wish you would at least talk to me. I think I deserve an explanation. In fact, I order one!" Jim straightened and tried to look as official as he could. The Spock on the screen merely lifted an eyebrow at him

"Under section twelve, paragraph 35, it clearly states that any and all personal business will be left unmolested by the captain, and that if the safety and welfare of the individual are not in risk of harming themselves or others, that it is permissible to withhold that information. Therefore captain, I respectfully decline to answer the question."

"Damn you Spock, always quoting regulations! I want an answer! I don't want to use authority, but if that's the only way to get an answer out of you, I will. Your choice, answer me or I'll override your door and come in for myself!" Jim was fuming by now; his face tinged an angry red as he whipped around to face the footsteps coming towards him.

Leonard H. McCoy, doctor extraordinaire, approached Jim and glanced curiously at Jim. "Jim, what the hell is going on? First Spock calls me down to his room, insisting that I come up immediately and treat him, then I find you standing outside his room yelling at him. Is it his pon farr? I thought that only came every seven years." McCoy eyed the screen then sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

Jim shot a glare at the screen then whirled on his heel. "Nothing." He snarled, and stalked off to find something better to do. He was furious. Stomping into his quarters, he glanced at him terminal and started. It was flashing one message. From Spock, no less.

Captain,

I apologize for treating you the way I did, but there is a reason. Captain, I will not suffer to try to explain why I can't love you. It would be far too painful for you to bear, and therefore would be incredibly unnecessary. However, I will find you on the bridge when I feel that we are both ready for a serious talk concerning any chance of there being an "us".

Spock

First Officer

Jim sighed and collapsed across his bed. Would that damn Vulcan ever make any sense? "He claims he's so logical, but this is the most illogical and pointless prancing about the subject that I've ever seen." Jim said aloud. He glanced at the terminal, then closed the message and headed back for the bridge to wait.

It was a week or two before Jim even saw Spock again, and only in an official capacity. The very nature of the visit was to discuss some asteroid or another. Jim was tired of his friend's dodging of the question. They started up to the bridge in a turbo lift. About halfway up, Jim ordered the lift to stop and voice locked it.

Spock turned to Jim with one eyebrow up. "Yes, captain?" He inquired, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. The Vulcan calm hung around him like a cloak, but his eyes were a dead giveaway to the near panic that was slowly devouring him. He couldn't deal with Jim right now. Because he too, was hurting too much to make rational decisions. But there was no way he could tell Jim this.

Jim shoved him up against the wall and pinned him there, using his body weight to hold Spock still, though Spock was taller and stronger. "We need to talk, Spock. You can't keep dodging me just because you can't tell me the truth. You think I can't handle it? You think I'll want more of you than you're willing to do? Is that it? Because I only want what you're comfortable giving me. But if that's nothing but friendship, I need to know. Because this pain will only get worse if you don't tell me how it's going to be." His communicator beeped, and he leaped off of Spock. Resisting the urge, though just barely, to snarl into his communicator, Jim managed a captain's voice. "Kirk here."

"Captain, you're needed on the bridge." Uhura's voice was like a balm on his anger. He always had enjoyed her soothing voice.

"On my way." Looking at Spock, he sighed. "We'll finish this later. Computer, unlock turbo lift." The rest of the thirty second lift was disturbingly quiet and tense, which was very unusual considering the two parties concerned.

A/n Sorry that I'm moving this, but I've combined (as you can obviously tell) the three separate stories into one story, and made it not a one shot. Lol, have fun with it! If you have any ideas, or wish to drop me any advice to fix this story, send me an e-mail at .


	4. Bridge Problems

A/N Maybe I should just make this a series… I'm rather fond of having Spock put distance between him and Jim in the last paragraph aren't I? Alright, to the readers who have been following me, here's to you! Warning, heavy slash is intended here, and there is major angst towards the end.

Bridge Problems

Jim Kirk stomped onto the bridge after Spock and looked a little flustered when Sulu leaped out of the command chair at him. "Mr. Sulu? What seems to be the matter?"

Sulu glanced at Jim thoughtfully, then a shrugged a shoulder. "Captain, we seem to be on a locked collision course with an unidentified rock. I sugge-" Before Sulu could finish his sentence, a bright white bolt shot through the view screen and took a female red-shirted ensign in the chest. With a scream, she crumpled.

Jim 's head whipped towards the young girl, then he smashed a fist down onto the console of his chair. "Bones! Get up here at once! Medical emergency!" Turning around, he pointed straight at the rock. "Uhura, find Spock and tell him we need him on the bridge!" He leaped out of the way as Leonard H. McCoy came bursting onto the scene.

Kneeling on the ground next to the ensign, Bones ran a medical scanner over her, then gestured to the other red shirt on the bridge. "Help me get her down to sickbay! This woman will die without treatment!"

Without even glancing at Jim, Spock strolled to his spot and slid into the science station chair before glancing at Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, do you possess any additional information about the rock?" He asked evenly, quite aware of the glare that was directed in his direction by his captain. His long, slender fingers flew over the console, drawing up the logistics of the rock. "The rock appears to be a kind of camouflage for a ship, captain." Glancing at Jim, Spock swiveled his chair to face the bridge.

Jim Kirk did not give a damn about the rock/ship. All he was thinking about was what he could possibly want that Spock could not give him. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Jim looked up at the view screen. "My god, that's a ship? Scan it Mr. Chekov!" He turned a look at Spock, then glanced away. How in the world could his bridge crew expect to function smoothly if it's captain and first officer couldn't get along?

"Scanning sir. Looks like they're blocking our scanners!" Chekov wiped his forehead off on his sleeve and swallowed hard. He thought he could take a knife and cut the tension in the air, it was so thick.

Spock shot up and glanced into his scanner, but not before a bolt of something shook the Enterprise. The bridge crew was flying everywhere. Everyone was being knocked into something, and that included the captain being tossed into the science station. And into Spock, who caught him up against his chest and held him against the console to prevent further injury.

While everyone else was frantically trying to find something to hold onto, Jim found himself being pinned by Spock. His mind immediately leaped to the incorrect assumptions. _Perhaps this is what he meant by giving me what I wanted_, Jim thought icily as he struggled against Spock's hold. He wasn't even aware of Spock's hands on his temples, or the mind meld, until the Vulcan's deep, cultured voice agreed.

The bridge righted itself, and everybody got the chance to see Spock getting off of the captain, a light green blush faintly coloring his sharp, aristocratic features. "I believe that the ship is trying to tell us something, captain." Spock said carefully, attempting to ignore Jim's parting thought as their minds disconnected. He was fairly certain that the captain would take his explanation at protecting his captain and friend in an inappropriate light.

Jim pushed himself upright and strode stiffly over to the command chair. "Is everyone okay up here?" He asked softly, glancing around his bridge. His crew and ship came first, punishing a pointy-eared prick second. When everyone voiced his or her conditions, he glanced at the red shirted ensign that was lying across the navigations console and winced. "Bones, we have another medical emergency."

"What the hell do you mean another? We've got our hands full down here Jim! Get Spock to carry the injured down. Nurse Chapel got thrown into a box of hypos and is currently bleeding all over my desk." McCoy's irritated and hysterical voice floated through the communications console on Jim's chair as the captain winced.

"Spock, we can't spare you right now. Get somebody up here to help." Climbing into his chair was difficult, as there was a small problem around the waistline of his uniform. _Damn you Spock…why the hell did you have to do this to me? _"Chekov, Sulu, Spock, Uhura, and Dr. M'Benga are with me. The rest of you, try to keep your course at a steady distance from this ship." Without another word, the five of them got on a turbo lift and went to the transporter room, met by Cr. M'Benga, McCoy's second in charge.

Scotty beamed them over to the ship that evidentially had no shielding and shook his head. How he wished fervently that Jim and Spock would just make up. There was great tension in how close they stood together on the transporter pad, and even how Jim gave the command to transport.


	5. Not so Normal World

A/N Yes yes, this is where the fic gets needlessly confusing and pointless for a little while, but bear with me. I promise that it picks up at the end. Oh, and work with me on the creatures. They're sharky-human-duck things. Use your imagination and try to picture a shark standing on duck like feet, with hum arms and a face crossed between a shark and a duck. They're weird looking, I tell you.

On the other ship…

Jim Kirk and the others appeared in the middle of a lake with a giant _SPLASH! _Sputtering curses, Jim surfaced and shook water out of his eyes, seeing the others do the same. Except for Spock, of course, who had never gone under the water. Narrowing his eyes at his Vulcan first officer, Jim sighed. It seemed that they had once again beamed right into the middle of a planet, instead of top of it. "Alright, break into two teams. Sulu, you and M'Benga-"

"Will go with Chekov." Finish Sulu with a smile and the three of them sludged off in the opposite direction.

Jim sighed. He really didn't want the Vulcan in his group. For once, he almost couldn't stand the sight of the green-blooded half-breed. Drawing his phaser, Jim motioned Uhura up and whispered in her ear. "Uhura, stay between Spock and I. You'll be a little safer that way." He didn't tell her that it was to keep Spock away from him that he did that.

Spock noticed the space his captain put between them and winced internally. He was clearly causing a disruption in the flow of the crew. Perhaps he should pull the captain aside and resume the little chat they'd been having in the turbo lift. He still did not consider himself clear-headed enough to make any rational decisions though. He set his phaser, and mind, back on the problem at hand and kept a careful eye on the surrounding water.

A splash nearby drew Jim's gaze to his left, and he whipped his head that direction fast enough to see the multi-colored being disappear under water. He'd only caught a brief view of the creature, but it had looked remarkably like a shark with legs. It's snout had been a dark green color, with a splash of lighter greens surrounding what he assumed to be it's eyes. He pointed at the spot, but could not prove he'd seen anything other than a being cohabiting the ship.

"Captain, behind you." There was the quiet hiss of a phaser being fired as a dark blue thing reared up out of the water behind Jim. Only Spock's trigger finger kept Jim's head on his shoulders. The thing let out a horrible roar as its jaws snapped shut on empty air. With a terrible noise, another popped up beside Spock and slapped him with what seemed like a flipper. With a grunt, he went down on top of the thing and disappeared under the water.

Jim whirled around. "Spock! Uhura, what happened?" He had enough time to say, before he too was dragged under the water. He saw his attacked, and let out a squawk that filled his lungs with water. Struggling against the creature that held him, he finally gave in to the sweet darkness of unconsciousness and let go.

When Jim opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Spock, Uhura, Sulu, and M'Benga all tied to a wooden pole. His navigations officer, like him, was just recovering from whatever had left that huge purplish bruise on his neck and chin. Blood seeped from what looked like a bite mark on his arm. His fingers were firmly grasped around the wound as he looked around in confusion. Jim sighed in relief that at least they were all together.

Spock, though worse for wear, seemed to be the most understanding of the situation, and his gaze shifted from Jim to just over his shoulder.

Jim glanced over and then quickly got to his feet. In front of him were three of the creatures. The middle one was clearly the leader. It was the tallest of the three, and most regal looking. Its dark eyes brimmed with intelligence and hatred. Standing on flipper like feet, the webbing between the two protrusion-like toes was lime green, a shocking contrast to the light green legs, if they could be called that, and bluish thing that served for a body. Covered in scales, the thing stood taller than Jim, and had a row of razor sharp teeth on its protruding upper lip. Before Jim could say anything, the creature began to speak. Well, communicate.

"You are a trespasser among my people." Its voice left no room for interpretation, demanding an answer, yet leaving no room for argument. "The penalty for such a transgression is worse than elimination." English sounded strange coming from such a creature, yet it couldn't possibly be the thing's native tongue. "You are wondering how I speak your tongue." It was as much a demand as the previous statements, yet it was also a question.

Jim just nodded, in awe of the creature in front of him. It was like a shark, yet a humanoid, a beautiful blend that was nevertheless lethal looking. Its voice was like nothing he'd ever heard before. Crisper than a Vulcan's, yet with more nuances than a Klingon's, it was flowing and threatening at the same time. "We didn't know there was a planet out here, and we certainly did not mean to trespass on your planet." He put on his best dignified voice, though he was wondering how advanced these beings could be. They obviously had some technology, otherwise, how could they possible find food?

"Your assumptions are frustratingly too simplistic. We are much more advanced than we appear." The one to the left of the leader spoke suddenly, hefting what appeared to be a weapon. "Our race has no use for outsiders, regardless of how mistaken they are at trespassing." It lowered the weapon, and then stepped forward. " However, your language is quite interesting. We ripped your words from your mind as you slept, and from the other." He gestured with a fin that had talons to Spock.

"Just let us get off your planet, and we can promise that nobody will ever disturb you again." Jim offered, backing towards his group. These beings were frightening, and they were clearly scaring Uhura. Chekov had crawled to hide behind Jim, using his injured arm as best he could. Jim reached for his communicator, but as he was ordering a quick beam up, the one on the right, otherwise silent and observant, lunged out and bit clean through Jim Kirk right as the transporter beam caught and brought his crew to safety. The captain was left screaming for Spock as he fell to the ground. He clutched at his ruin stomach, then looked up at the dark shadows overwhelming them.

"You have tried to deceive us, Jim Kirk."

Spock, after beaming up, immediately leaped for the transporter controls. "We have to save the captain!" He burst, and tried desperately to lock onto his signal. He saw the signal flash once, then it went dark. The display showed only those shark creatures in the area. "Doctor M'Benga, is it possible that the Captain could sustain a bite like that and survive?" Spock watched quietly as Sulu escorted Chekov to Sickbay, and he looked at the doctor, who was shaking his head. "When a terran shark bites down with his full force, there is usually no hope for its victim. The captain is dead. I'm so sorry."

Uhura stepped off the pad with tears running down her face. Jim Kirk, dead? There was no way, there had to be another explanation. She glanced at Spock, who seemed to hesitate for a moment before settingt he controls back to where they were and striding to the transporter pad. Uhura leaped up and tried to stop Spock. "Mr. Spock! You can't go back! We can't lose both of you!"

Spock ignored her and beamed down, his phaser set on kill.

End a/n Will Spock find Jim? Will they ever solve their problems! Find out next time, to your utter disgust I'm sure! But hey, can't have a story be too long, so probably very quickly next time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
